Running
by simplypink
Summary: The definition of running is to move with haste or act quickly by moving your legs at a pace faster then walking.I was running. Running from what you ask, well if I knew the reason myself. I’d tell you. Loliver. Lilly's POV


I was running

Running

Disclaimer: I don't own HM or the characters. I also don't own some of the sayings I used in here. I also don't own Orlando Bloom lol.

A/n Lilly's POV. This idea popped into my head this weekend.

I was running. Running from what you ask, well if I knew the reason myself. I'd tell you. Perhaps I was running from my parents who constant nagging me had finally gotten on my nerves. Or that Miley has gone to Orlando Blooms birthday party without me. Either of them could be the reason for me running. Or maybe I'm just lying to myself and the real reason I'm running is that I'm afraid of what I'm feeling. My feelings are so jumbled that it's making my head spin. I'm running, trying to find a place to go, to sit down and cry. I want to give up on everything.

The days pervious hour is being played in the 3D IMAX of my mind…

I was out with Oliver, the one person who could always make me happy. We were at Rico's. It was summer night hours. So even though it was like 9 o'clock already they were still open. Sure I've been pissed lately, at Miley and my parents.

But Oliver always knew how to make it better. He had that special thing about him. That crooked smile he'd give was something I'd die without. And as we sipped our beverages and talked, I suddenly decided that I wanted him. Sure I've crushed on him before, but those times I hadn't realized how much I really did like him.

And as I watched him run a hand threw his hair and take sip after sip from his drink. The longing to be with him grew.

He was speaking to me, staring at me with the chocolate eyes that melted every part of me into a big messy puddle. I couldn't make out what he was saying, not because he was hard to understand it was just that I didn't want to listen.

I just wanted to stare at him, watch him, kiss him.

I kept my eyes focused on his lips. His lips moving with every word he spoke. How perfectly they came flowing out. He would stumble or go to fast but every word was wonderful.

It wasn't until his hand flew in front of my face waving up and down. And his voice sounded out my name.

I came to my senses then and gave a quick apology. He shook his head, laughed and wondered out loud, "whatever will I do with my Lilly". The sound of him saying my name sent shivers up my spin. The way he called me his made my stomach tie in a knot so tight a boy scout couldn't undo it.

Molded carefully out of his mouth, he spoke another Lilly. I looked at him, but didn't respond. Once again his voice didn't reach me and all I could do was cock my head in a way to show I was listening.

Oliver turned away from me; he reached in his pocket, threw money on a counter and gave Jackson who had just entered a wave. He got up off his stool and started walking away in the direction behind me.

Had I missed his goodbye, was I that retarded that I couldn't respond back. I gave myself a mental brain kick and sighed.

A hand came and clamped around my arm. At first I was frightened but then a voice all too familiar said, "Are you coming or not!"

As carefully as I could I got off of the stool and I planted my flip flopped feet into the messy sand. Oliver motioned his head over to the beach and all I could do was nod.

We both walked in silence until we had made our way to the sand. I stood there staring out at the dark pacific.

How many times had that pacific helped me relax. How many times I had surfed my way out of my sadness. How many times had that pacific made my day by giving me perfect waves and an Oliver to surf by.

I felt a presence behind me and felt to arms encircling my waist. I felt Oliver's nose touch the area besides my ear.

"Question?" he whispered. I had forgotten how to breathe and the word shoot fell out of my mouth in a jumble. "Are Miley and your parents really the only things bugging you?" he asked.

I wanted to say no, I wanted to say right now at this moment the feeling of wanting you is what's bugging me. But me the cowardly lion replied lamely, "Yeah."

I felt him loosen a bit and his chin hooked onto my shoulder. "Miley's been a bit distant lately hasn't she" he commented. I thought long and hard about my best friend. "I suppose so" I didn't want to talk about her, I wanted to talk about us.

In a low whisper I heard him say, "You've been a bit distant with me." I choked on my breath and whispered back, "Only for good reasons." "Oh…" he smugly replied his head coming up a bit and his breath fell on my neck.

"What's your reason?" he asked. I wanted to say that I love you that I want you right now but I mumbled a stiff, "Just some things I need to figure out. Some things I'm not quite sure about." "Do these feelings include me?" he asked curiously. I paused I could've lied but part of me didn't want to. "Yeah…" His lips brushed on my neck and he started humming a song.

I couldn't place the song but I enjoyed the feeling of him by me. He rocked me slowly and I watched the waves hit the shore.

It was then I let my emotions take control.

It was then that I turned my head and let his lips trail down my face. It was then I let my hand trail up to his hair. I pulled him down onto my lips.

No matter how perfect it had felt I knew it was wrong. I pulled away embarrassed and I closed my eyes. I shifted trying to get out of his arms and amazingly he didn't let go. But I wanted out I didn't want to look at him. I wanted him to much…

So I did the one thing I could do; push threw his clasped arms and run.

Which now brings you to the beginning of my story. Where I'm running.

I'm thinking about today how my mood went from pissed, to happy, to in love and now upset. What am I bipolar or something? I didn't want to cry but the tears where threaten to spill.

I was running past beach houses, I passed the high school, and was making my way downtown. No one was out and I felt myself shiver. Oliver could make me warm…

I stopped at that thought. I hit myself, don't think about him.

I walked past the pizza place. Oliver and I have eaten there before. Gah I cursed out loud. Every thought was leading me back to him.

I passed the post office. This reminded me of the time Oliver and I ate 18 boxes of cereal just to get a light up yoyo. We stopped at that post office everyday hoping for that package.

I started running at full pace I wanted out of this area. Everything reminded of him.

I ran into my neighborhood passing Oliver's house. I noticed all lights were out.

I rushed down the street. Took my key out of my pocket and fumbled with the lock on the front door.

I knew my parents weren't home and even if I were I would've done the same thing. Run upstairs to my room.

As I entered into the room I started grabbing everything involving Oliver. I jumped onto my bed and took of the framed photo of us together off the wall. I walked to my computer and took a picture of us off my screen saver. I looked around the room frantically knowing that everything in my room reminded me of him.

Suddenly I started seeing Oliver's everywhere. Standing in my door way, looking threw my window, coming out of my closet. I spun fast trying to shake everything away.

A hand gripped my arm and the real Oliver came face to face with me. "Lilly!"

I gasped and the idea of running flashed in my head quickly. His hand gripped tighter, "Stop please. Listen." I stopped moving but wouldn't face him.

I glanced at my mirror where pictures of Oliver, Miley, and me cluttered the sides. I groaned at myself, I can't think about him.

I glanced to the carpet; which made me think of the many times Oliver had stayed over and slept there. Or the time he had a sit in, in my room because I wouldn't tell him why I was upset at him.

Every memory of him and me together flooded my mind. It was like I was watching my life flashing before my eyes. I let my eyes close and felt the room spin.

There was a faint, "Lilly are you even listening to me?" And then two arms cradled my sides.

I felt the arms wrap fully around me and I was put onto a soft surface. I heard rushed foot steps.

Dear god, please don't have him call 911.

A cool compress pressed against my head and I felt a hand stroke my cheek. I sat there for a few moments. Absorbing the way his touch felt.

Thoughts were now running through my head. 'It could always be like this', they told me. 'You want we all know it' 'Love him'

I swatted away his hand before I opened my eyes. "Are you okay?" Oliver asked. "I'm fine." I mumbled gruffly. I pushed myself up and tried standing. I failed miserably.

"Would you stop!?" Oliver exclaimed before pulling me down onto the bed again. "Stop what!" I asked pulling my legs into myself. "Just…" Oliver hands flew up in the air, "EVERYTHING! STOP AVODING ME, STOP TRYING TO GET AWAY FROM, STOP PRETENDING LIKE YOU'RE LISTENING TO ME, STOP TRYING TO BLOCK ME OUT, STOP RUNNING AWAY FROM ME!"

He exhaled and looked at me. I sat there dumbfounded.

"What?" I suddenly answered. "You heard me!" he responded crossly back. My breath came out in huffs. For I knew every comment he had just said to me….was the complete and utter truth.

"When have I not listened to you?" I finally got a question out of my mouth. "The whole time at Rico's today!" My eyes widened and I lied, "I was listening."

"Obviously not!" Oliver exclaimed. "What?" I was confused now. "If you were listening to me, you wouldn't have run away from me. I wouldn't have had to search the entire town trying to find you!" Oliver shook unevenly. "WHAT?!" I asked I was definitely confused.

"UGHHH!" he exclaimed before grabbing both sides of my face and smashing his lips onto mine.

Remember how I said I was confused. Remember how I wanted to run away from everything I was feeling. Being mad at my parents, being pissed at Miley, and trying to hide my feelings for Oliver.

Well as his lips fall onto mine and I grip his neck tighter. As he wraps his arms around me and we fall into each other perfectly.

Every uncertainty of the day floods out of me. And a clear picture of a perfect conclusion unfolds.

I do have a right to be mad at my parents, but I know deep down they mean well. I shouldn't be mad at Miley, she deserves being Hannah with no posse once and awhile.

And I should definitely stop running away from Oliver.

As Oliver pulls away for a breath, I smile. "I told you I loved you by the way!" Oliver whispers. I bite my lip, "I love you too."

The definition of running is to move with haste or act quickly by moving your legs at a pace faster then walking.

For the first time in the whole entire day I don't want to run. Right now I want nothing more then to stay right where I am. Here with Oliver.

The End

A/n Random? Oh yes! Very silly? Definitely. Idk I was bored hope you guys liked it! Love you all.

3 Simplypink


End file.
